When Everything Bad Turns Good
by Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x
Summary: It was after Cena announced about his and Punk's match that Cena find's Punk's Journal Entry when he's left in their hotel room alone. What will happen after everything that has transpired between the two. Will there be more heartache or not? Not a OneShot. Rated M for language. Please R&R..thanks.
1. Chapter 1

When Everything Bad Turns Good.

_This is Phil Brooks (CM PUNK) Journal entry's on his laptop which John Cena came across._

'July 17th, 2012

I spent everyday with you, since the day I started in 2006, you became my best friend.

I trusted you from the off set, from the moment I clapped eyes I knew we would be friends for years to come, that no matter what happened, whether we gotta girlfriends or boyfriends we would always be best friends. If anyone asked me what you were like really, I would tell them everything; from you being the bestest friend anyone could ever wish for, yeah you maybe a douche on screen but off screen you were the sweetest guy ever! I could tell you everything and not worry that you would betray me. I would tell them you were my best friend, no you more than my best friend, you were my brother!

Then the time came...they decided to script you into win the Money in the Bank for Raw, while Dolph won it for Smackdown. They scripted this massive feud for the Money in the Bank between myself and the Big Show as he was still bitter after you winning but then you wanted to cash it, and you knew what that title meant to me...the WWE Championship Title Belt was mine, and yeah it was a WWE thing but it had my name on it. And you wanted to take it from me, yet I couldn't begrudge you for it...it was just a script, an on screen thing that wouldn't get between us off stage, but it did. You became cocky and you bragged to everyone that you'd take it from me. Then you announced it, after you the Big Show in the face with the briefcase after he basically begged you to cash it, right there and then...but you didn't - I was great beyond all doubt.

Then BAMMM! what you said shot me through the heart. You would rather humilate me infront of Millions on the 1000th Episode of Raw than right there just after I beat the Big Show through DQ. When you left the ring, I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't, you would rather put your own gain in front of our friendship and our brotherhood! Yeah I know it scripted but then when I got backstage you were so cocky, you bragged and bragged and didn't drop it, even after we got back to the hotel.

I really love Sin City and now, knowing that you basically ruined my love for it, makes me angry at you. Usually I can't stay angry at you for long, but this time was different, you were different. You weren't my John, you were this power-crazed, overly obsessive wrestler who planned on kicking the shit into me just to get my title. I'm sorry John but if thats all you want, than I can't be your friend more.

Recently, my perspective on you has changed. I idolised you when I first started as you were definitely the Best In The World, but as I grew and matured and got skills and accomplishments, I became the best in the world, and I've stayed that way for nearly eight months, now. Now, I don't idolise you anymore...I passed that, especially after my first Money In The Bank win at WrestleManiaXXV. I gave myself the limelight and after that I realised that the idolisation I had for wasn't what it was it was _love_. I loved you John, I did when I first saw you, but I don't believe in all that love at first malarky. Love comes from knowing every side of a person, their likes, dislikes, personality - backwards and forwards - but its also about trust. I did trust you, I still do but I don't know how much anymore.

When you go out with your other friends, like Randy and his coons, I stay at the hotel - knowing your either gunna crash in someone's room, drunk as fucking skunk, or come back here drunk as a skunk. I don't know why I felt jealous when you went out with them, really it was me being an idiot. Randy wouldn't do anything, he's Samantha and Cody and Ted have each other so why wouldn't you, you're their friend, they respect you and look after and what do I do...I respect you, yeah, but when you're drunk the only thing I can do is rub your back when you're emptying your stomach, how do you think I feel. I feel like someone who you really don't give a damn about, and that hurts more than you know it does.

I nurse you back to health and all I get is 'Thanks Phil, your the best,' then your off back down to Randy's suite and playing video games or something, and I just feel stupid.  
I just want everything to go back to what it was before, yeah you'd go and drink with Randy, Cody and Ted but you'd always come back a little drunk and we'd crash and watch tv or something. When you'd want to be around me, when you wanted to play video games with me...now I just feel like you don't want to know me any more.

Are you doing this so it'll be easier for the both of us when you _TAKE_ my title away from me. When you flaunt it in my face, everyday, are you distancing so I won't hate for it.  
Come on John-boy you know me better than that. I couldn't hate, no matter what you did, your my best friend, the only real friend I can count on.

No matter how much I want to hate you for doing this I can't do it! Physically it is impossible for me to hate you! I love you far to much to hate you!

Enough of me ranting on about this I'm off and read my comics, by myself as per usual.'

**Cena's POV**

_Does he really think that? Have I really hurt him that much?_

_I didn't mean to, honestly, I just didn't think of how it would effect him that much! I just thought maybe it was for the best that I distanced myself from him then he wouldn't be hurt to much, but I was hurting him anyway._

_For me, what he described is the same...we have the same concepts on everything and it still amazes me. If only I knew what he thought then this would be completely different, I wouldn't be hurting him as much as I was, I feel like shit now, knowing this. I have to talk to him, I have to apologise. Just as I reached my door, my cell rang - it was Randy, he wanted me to go down to his suite...he had something to show me, I don't know what it was but I did want to know what it was about. So I quickly decided that I would run down to Randy's room and see what he had then leave and go find Phil, but that didn't happen.  
When I got to Randy's room, he had both Ted and Cody there as well. He was in the "shower" or so they said, and they kept on pissing about, flirting with each other then at me and it was kinda freaking me out..come on like, I'm a guy who's having gay guys flirting at me, what am I suppose to do just take it and not say anything, which I did but it got me thinking that I had to stay away from them._

_ 'Ahhh, your here,' he says as he walks out of the bathroom in just a towel, his chest has water droplets on it, but I didn't care to notice where they went, I don't like Randy like that. He's an old friend who's helped me alot over the years, even during our on screen feuds.  
'Why did you call me down, Rand, I was going to go out for some food and to find Phil.. I have some news that I wanted to tell him.' Just as I said that, Randy frowned and nodded to his coons, and they grabbed me by my arms and forced me into a chair._

_ 'Why must you talk to him?' he asked, hurt was apparent in his voice._

_ 'What the fuck, he's my best friend of course I'm going to talk to him! Why wouldn't I?'_

_ 'You're so nieve John,' he says as he walks towards me, he's in his Viper state of mind, and I'm kinda afraid, as its only to Cody and Ted that he's never been the Viper, he has on screen to me but its different now. He's hunting me like his prey and I'm really scared._

_ 'What the fuck are you on about Rand, and yet dumb and dumber of me!' _

_ 'No, I want you to stay there. This is all about Phil, and you know it..and so do I. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he's always looked at you and I've seen the way you two are together and it kills me! That should be me, you hug after a win, or who you talk to about everything from your love life to your thought. It should all be me, not that "straight edge" loser!' he was getting angry because I was closer to Phil than him, yet I'd been spending nearly every night for the past few weeks with him. I've been ignoring Phil, my best friend, the one who takes care of me when I'm drunk or ill or just when ever._

_ 'Don't talk about him like that! And what the hell are you on..are you taking drugs?'_

_ 'I'll talk about him what ever the hell way I wanna talk about him! No, and if I was what you gunna do, run to little straight edge boy and ask him to save me!'_

_ 'Why are you being like Rand? I've done nothing to you, neither has Phil..so stop taking the piss out of him like that! He just like's helping people...its just who he is.'_

_ 'You're so blind, come on even Ted and Cody see it! And you have, you hang out with Phil, you let him touch you and talk to you and you share your hotel room with him! He like's helping himself to people that we're never, ever his!'_

_ 'Randall, I don't know what fucking drug you're on but you best fucking leave me go. I know that you like me, I've known since the day Eve tried it on with you but all you did was stare at me, I know. But I don't like you. You're a top guy, a good friend and an awesome drinking partner - even with dumbass and dumberass, but for me I just don't think of you in that way.' I say apologetically._

_'I am not on drugs, I'm telling you what its like for me! It's hell for me John, seeing you with **him**!' He says hurt again in his voice, not anger. Why am I hurting so many people, with just being me._

_'Randy, I just can't, just let me go..I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. You're an old friend, nothing more, nothing less. I love you yeah, but not that way you want me to.' I say..I try to reason with him, but its not really working, but his coons loosen their hold on me and I stand up, and walk to him._

_'I'm really sorry Rand, but you mean to much to me, your my oldest friend and if it wasn't for you I couldn't have gotten so far in life,' I say to him as I placed my hand on his face, which he leans into._

_'It hurts John, it really hurts.' he says as I tear roll down his cheek._

_'What about Sam?'_

_'I... I love her and Alanna, but its different...I don't know what to do any more John,' he says as he slugs forward towards Cody and Ted, who quickly embrace him and glare at me._

* * *

**This was just babble that I started last night while watching WWE Bottom Line.**

**I hope you like, I really didn't know what to write, and the second Chapter shall be up sometime during the week if I can do it.**

**Sami-Jay :) - OUTT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cena's POV

_After Randy went into the arms of Cody and Ted I quietly left them to it, not wanting to cause anymore anomosity. I left his room and walked down to the elevator when again I got stopped, this time by Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson._

_'What do you want Dwayne?' I ask as he pushs me into the waiting elevator and puts us down to the ground floor and then back up._

_'I wanna known why you were coming out of Randy's room?'_

_'None of your business. Anyway have you seen Phil?'_

_'What ever you say Cena, and yes he was down in the lobby looking like the little loner he is..why do you wanna know were Straight Edge loner is?' he sneers._

_'What the fuck is up with everyone fuckin' bitching about Phil, he's done nothing to any of you except on Screen,' _

_'Doesn't matter, he's a little prick that needs to be taught that he can't get his way when he throws a little tantrum..' he smirks at me._

_'No thats Byan Danielson, not Phil...the little shit thinks that if he throws his things out of the pram then he can get what he wants, now leave me out, I don't want to be stuck in here with a self obsessed, arrogant prick._

_'What ever Cena least I'm not the one with so much pride that you break everyone's heart...and don't say you don't know what I'm on about - Rhodes and DiBiase told me what Randy was going to do, his plan was seduce you away from Phil...So whats with Phil, you broke his heart too or?' he smirks again at me._

_'Fuck you, Dwayne.'_

_'No, thats what I wanna do to you...' he edges closer as I back into the corner.. what the hell was happening to me, everyone was everyone going crazy or am I?'_

_'Noooo...' Just as I say that the doors ping open and in walks Stephanie McMahon who just looks at the both of us and turns her back on us. Her being in there with us, stops Dwyane in his tracks and he backs away from me._

_'Hey Steph, have you seen Phil?'_

_'Does it look like I care and have seen him?' she snaps._

_''Kay,' I simply say and get out at the next stop, and walk to the stairs and walk down to the lobby._

_Just as I arrive at the lobby I see Dwayne with Phil, comforting him, but Phil didn't want to know really, he was just staring, he must have been daydreaming._

_'Hey Phil,' I smile as I walk over and wake him out of his daydream and he smiles at me, a half hearted smile but he did smile then he realises we are not alone and glares at Dwyane._

_'Wanna go for something to eat? There's suppose to be this super awesome burger bar around the corner and we can go to the arcade if you want?' I ask, I was raising my hopes, until he said._

_'What about Randy, wouldn't he be worried where you are?'_

_'Don't worry about that, I'll explain everything when we go for food, come on..I'm starving.' I smile as I offer him my hand to pull him up from his seat, thankfully he takes it and we leave Dwayne at the table on his own._

_'So why do you want to spend time with me all of a sudden, not that I mind, I don't it's just a surprise s'all,' he says as we walk down the sidewalk in the direction of a burger bar._

_'Yeah, I'm sorry about that Phil, I didn't mean to be like that, its just Randy has alwas been a demanding person and if he wants something he'll try his damn hardest to get it, and I'm really sorry for everything...' I say as we walk into the burger bar and place our orders, I pay for it as part of my apology but not after some bargining with Phil as I know what he's like with people buying him things._

_'What do you mean Randy has always been demanding and when he wants something he basically gets it? Are you one of his coons and only doing this to make fun of me?' he's getting angry I can see it in his eyes._

_'No, its not like that...I'm not one of his coons, I'm not even sure we're friends anymore..I kinda shot him down, its to complicated to say, but he was determined to be closer to me than what we're suppose to be, he's my oldest and dearest friend and he tried taking me away from my brother, and I could see that and I let it happen, I'm sorry Philly,' I say as I lean over and awkwardly hug him._

_'I misseed you John-boy, and its my fault as well, I known I'm a prick and can certainly be one to you and its wrong for me to be like that to you, your my best friend and brother and have been for the past six years...I'm sorry too,' he says as he hugs me back._

_'I guess we both let it get to a point where we were both half to blame, but honestly, if truth be told...I think Randy had planned this but not what I said to him.'_

_'What did you say to him, come on you have to tell me, come on I won't do anything to Randall, he's probably going to have Rhodes and DiBiase around him all the time,'_

_'I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel.' I smile at him._

_'Okay, and now we go to the arcade, you did say we could go,' he smirks at me, knowing full well that I am utterly shit at arcade games._

_'Fine,' I groan as we leave and walk around trying to find an arade._

_/Time Lapse to the arcade!/_

_'So Johnny are you prepared to get your ass kicked?' he smirked as he sat down on one of the motorbike games, putting in a few quarters._

_'Bring it Philly,' I laugh as I climb on next to him and we are off, both of us laughing our asses off as we both crash but in the end Phil wins and he does a little happy dance on the bike._

_'Told ya I'd beat ya,' he smirks as he climbs off and punches me in the arm._

_'What was that for?' I say pouting, and slightly giggling._

_'For beating ya,' he says as he gives me a hug and then lets me climb off._

_'Come on, I wanna check out the comic book shop here before we leave,' he smiles as he grabs my arm and half drags me out of the aracade and down the road._

_'Hurry up John, come on...' he stops and pouts at me._

_'Fine, do you even know where you're going?' I ask with a quirked eyebrow._

_'Sure I do,' he laughs as he spins around in a circle._

_We arrive at the comic book store about an hour later, Phil still happy that we had managed to find it before it closed._

_'So what comic do you plan on buying?' I ask a smirk on my face knowing that he may either get Umbrella Academy or a new Marvel Comic._

_'Well, you see theres a comic on of Umbrella Academy that I haven't got and I want the new edition of the Marvel Comics, so I'm gunna get both,' he smirks knowing that I knew he would get one or the other of them. I just laughed as he sieved through them to find the right ones and then when he had both of them we paid and left, both of us smiling._

_'So...what do you wanna do now?' He asks as we exit the store and walk towards the center of town._

_'We could just go back to the hotel?' I say as we walk in sync which made both us laugh._

_'Come on then...So how you been John-boy?' he asks as we pass Costa which currently had a massive queue forming outside of the door as some of our co workers were in the and asking for tonnes of things, which made both of us laugh._

_'I've been good Philly, drunk so much that I think my liver is gunna fail, *laughs* but otherwise I've been good, and I'm sorry about the crap I put you through by the way, other than how you been?'_

_'I've been okay...missed you like crap mind, I totally was lost with out you John and that's is not a good thing.'_

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry its not loads, I couldn't think of what to write but there is still more to come :)**

**Thanks CENTON JADE SLASH for your awesome Reviews :) I hope you like this chapter and there is definitely more to come xD**

**Please write in the little review below this as it would really be nice to hear what you have to say!**

**Sami-Jay:)xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, there, **

**thanks for being so patient waiting for the this chapter. I haven't been able, really to find time as I've been busy on my forums and getting to know my girlfriend, who is the reason why some of this sounds a little clingy and smushy, but it will get better I promise ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Cena's POV)_

_'Philly, I am really sorry that I left you like that, I was such a jerk leaving you like that, why didn't you say anything?' I ask him as he looks down really sad._

_'I thought that if I said anything you would just laugh and would get closer to Orton,' When he said 'Orton' I could hear the malice behind it._

_'You really don't like Randy do you?' and he just shook his head, his hair wasn't in gel today so it would just puffy and nice and soft and it was so nice to just see it._

_'Come on, we have a date with some videogames that we've left by themselves since I haven't been there." I say as we head back to the hotel and to the elevator but we get stopped, like every cliched thing, someone had to stop us and they did; it was Randy and boy did he look pissed._

_'John, can we talk?' he asked a glare at Phil._

_'Anything you want to say to me you can say it in front of Phil,' I say grabbing Phil's hand slightly._

_'NO! This is private!' he argued back and grabbed my arm just as the elevator arrived._

_'We'll talk in private, get in,' Phil says a little bluntly at Randy. We all climb in and Phil stops the elevator between the 5/6 floor._

_'Listen to me Randy, honestly I didn't know you liked me in that way, I just wanted to hang out with my oldest friend, but then it did get a bit suffocating sometimes when I would spend every day with you, Cody and Ted. Look I'm sorry I shot you down like that, but your just not my type,' I say trying to put it in a nice way._

_'And what, scruffy Straight Edger is?' He lashes out then and starts to get rather angry._

_'What the fuck is your problem Orton?! Huuhh just because you don't have your own way you want to lash out at people, now I know why you got discharged from the Marines. You and your temper,' Phil chirped a little bit bitchy but it was Randy's fault._

_'Fuck you Punk, your nothing but a loser who's afraid of getting drunk!' _

_'STOP!' I shout before Phil could even reply, I pull Phil behind me and leave Randy infront of me._

_'Randy, your my oldest and dearest friend, yeah we've had shit thrown between us but we've come out the otherside stronger, but now, you kicking off like this its just going to make it worsse, so what if Phil is my type, I can't help who I like..You have Sam and Alanna, Cody and Ted...Your married and your my oldest friend and so is Sam, I couldn't do that to her man,' I say looking at him guiltily._

_'John, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have liked you the way I did, its just Cody and Ted put this whole idea in my head of actually loving my best friend and I can see that its never going to work, is it...you don't love me like I do,' he says before he turns away and starts the elevator again and gets out on 6._

_'What was that about?' Phil asks hugging me._

_'Randy told me he liked me, liked me a lot. But I don't like him in that way, and yeah, I needed to apologise to you for being such a douche, that was his plan - to get me away from you and then I would become dependant on him, blah blah blah, but I guess I missed you too much man,'_

_'Thanks man, come on its our floor, lets watch me kick your ass!' he laughs as he skips, and I mean skips, out of the elevator and down to our room._

_'Bring it Philly, you couldn't kick my ass even if you tried!' I laughed back as he opened the door and we got everything from drinks to some snacks and then settled infront of the tv and played the video game._

_'HA!' I shouted as I kicked his ass for what was like the millionth time._

_'I'm just letting you win John-boy,' Phil said as he edged a little closer to me, smiling._

_'Ohhh, is that so Philly, so me winning everytime wasn't just me being lucky/just amazing!' we bothed laughed at that and I noticed he came closer to me._

_'Wanna watch a film? I'll let you chose as we both know what I will pick,' he laughs as he turns off his playstation._

_'Yeah sure, how about we watch Van Helsing, I'm not bothered that much for Horror's or Syfy things, but Van Helsing is awesome,' I say as I lean forward and pull it out of my suitecase._

_'You carry it around with you?!' he scoffs at me._

_'Yeah, I watch it when I have nothing to do...its better than watching Marvel...' I joke._

_'Don't diss the comics dude,' he says, surprised at my joke._

_'Whatever Philly, come on lets watch the film," I say as I put it in the DVD player and settle back on the settee, next to my bestfriend/brother._

_Roughly halfway through Van Helsing, Phil leans his head on my shoulder._

_'Hey no checking out my cock,' I laugh at him but he just dismissed it and carries on resting his head on my shoulder, so I lift my arm and drape it over his shoulder and pull him in close._

_'Philly, you awake?' I whisper and get a slight nod in return._

_'Come on, lets go to bed, we can watch the rest of this tomorrow or something..' I say moving my arm up but get a groan of protest out of Phil which makes me stop moving._

_'Don't...please,' he whispered, he sounded so weak it pulled at my heart to just gather him up in my arms and comfort him._

_'What's the matter Philly?' I ask looking down at him._

_'Don't leave me again, please...' he asks, he sounded so weak and afraid it was really pulling at my heartstring._

_'I won't Philly, I promise I won't leave again,' I say as I lean down and kiss his head. 'Now, lets get you to bed, your falling asleep on me, the first time you've fallen asleep by yourself in a while,' I say trying to lighten the mood, but he comes back with..._

_'Stay with me tonight, please...I don't want to wake up and think that this was a dream, that in actual fact you are still hanging around with Randy and this never happened...please,' he whispers as I pick him up, bridal style, and carry him to his bedroom._

_'Okay Philly, I'll be right here next to you...' I say as I sit him down on the bed so we could both change into our bed attire. For me it was just my boxers and nothing else, for Phil it was butt naked...and damn did he have a nice ass._

_'Thank you John...' he says as he climbs under the covers and settles down, I climb in after him and place my arms behind my head, just as I get settled Phil gets comfortable cuddling up to my side._

_'Your welcome Phil, sleep now,' I say as I start dropping off to sleep, I was just about in dreamland when I heard Phil whisper, 'I love you John' but I wasn't sure if he had said it._

_I woke up the next morning to find Phil still sleeping, we were facing eachother, my chin was resting on his head, our legs tangled and we were hugging each other. And then I felt it...his morning wood, sticking into my thigh, which made me smirk. I didn't want to wake him so I stayed in the same position, until he moved his arm to down by his wood, which made my smirk grow wider._

_'Philly?' I whisper but I got nothing so I detangled our legs and in doing so, I brush against him wood and moaned slightly, Phil however was dead to the world, still._

_'Mmmhhh, looks like I get to have me some fun,' I say as I crawl down his body to his very gracious morning wood and lick my lips._

_'I wonder what Philly's dreaming about?' Just as I say that he starts to moan and move around on the bed, like he was humping it and I giggle and then I pull his very hard cock, into my mouth and suck...**'Ohhh fucking god, he tastes amazing!**_**'** _I think to myself._

_I had been sucking his cock and playing with his balls for a few minutes when he started to moan and wake up... **'CRAP!'** I think to myself, but I carry on doing to see what his reaction is._

_'Johnny?' he asks, his eyes still closed from sleep and I just hum and carry on bobbing my head up and down._

_'Don't stop, Johnny, please don't stop!' he moans as I go faster and I continue playing with his balls._

_'John..I'm going to cum!' he moans as he starts to thrust up into my mouth, and I just hum around his throbbing cock, anticipating his hot, thick cum shooting down my throat. I moan one last time, and this time I keep it going for as long as I can and just as I finishing moaning, he cums down my throat, as I swallow it, all of it and then I clean his cock and release him from my mouth, crawling back up next to him.._

_'What was that for?' he asks looking at with half lidded eyes._

_'To tell you I'm still here, and it wasn't a dream,' I say just before he jumps on top of me and starts to kiss me with so much passion and then when he grinds down on my hard on, ohhh moma, it felt good!_

_'Well thanks John...That was the best wake up call ever,' he smirks as he leans down and kisses me again._

* * *

**Hey, so how did you like it? I know its a bit smushy and stuff but its going to lead to something bigger I swear to you...I've already started to plan it in my mind :)**

**Shout out to WADEsJOHNsRANDYs - your amazing, thanks for the encouragement to write this chapter otherwise it would have gotten lost :)**

**BTW I was suppose to put this up hours ago, but I have a thunderstorm over me and I don't particularly like thunder so yeah...scared shitless :/**

**Sami-Jay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! My internet has been done down and now today it has come back on! :D**

**CENTON JADE this chapter is to you...there is a bit of a surprise in there so I hope you enjoy or not, you can kill me if you want :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Cena's POV**_

_Waking Phil up the way I did, and him liking it well I'll be damned, I thought that it would have freaked him out a little but I guess everyone won't react like that and when he told me he missed me and didn't want me to leave him again I felt like such a prick for doing it to him in the first place._

_Phillip Jack Brooks was my best friend and hopefully he would become my lover/boyfriend with time, but I didn't want to rush him, we just got back together._

**Punk's POV **

It had been the same as any other day, John came back pissed off his face, after being out with Orton, Rhodes and DiBiase _jr_. I don't really understand how he got along with them, fair enough Rhodes' lisp was a little cute but that was it, they were all a bunch of pricks, especially since they were taking my best friend from me.

Anyway it was like two in the afternoon so I decided to leave John and his drunken ass and go find someone else to hang out with, but I found no-one, and I was in a hotel full of co-workers! I guess I didn't have many friends since I was a '_Straight-Edge loner'_, yeah I know what they call me behind my back...It does hurt sometimes to know that my co-workers are just being unrealistically harsh to me but I guess if I was different then it would be different. I guess thats what pulled me to John, he didn't care that I didn't drink or smoke, he hardly drunk and refused to light up a cigarette, but then being with Randy his drinking was excessive and I was worried a lot, but why should I have cared - he didn't care for me did he, cause if he did, he wouldn't have chosen an "old" friend over his **best friend**.

Anyway I was tired of this shit...wondering around on my own, I was just tempted to find a fucking brothel and let shit go but then there was always the thing for what if they had an STI?! That would be part of my career gone, I can't have an STI, never ever never... So instead I went and grabbed something to eat and drink, well basically drink anyway. Pepsi was the best thing to drink when your pissed off with your life and the people in it, trust me I drink it often enough and I drink it more when I'm angry at John, but back to the topic. There I was enjoying the quietness of being by myself when Dwayne came and sat by me and at that I was gobsmacked...You see Dwayne had always hated me, ever since I joined the roster and became friends with John, then I found out why he hated me...he has this huge, literally a huge motherfucking crush on John and he hated the fact that he could never be as close to John as I was and then he backed off when me and John seemed to distance and here we are now, he's sat at the table with me apparently talking about something or other.

'What can you repeat that?' I asked drinking from my drink and keeping my eyes closely on him.

'I said, "awww is the little straight-edge loner on his lonesome, would you like someone to join you?"' he smirked as he saw my eyebrows creased together.

'Whatever Johnson,' I said as I sat back in my chair and staired at the wall...faintly recalling the sound of his voice talking about something I started to daydream about what it would be like to kill him once and for all to get him out of my life.

'Hey Phil,' I hear from next to me and I basically shit myself and then I see John standing there in his trade mark three quarter lengths and his Cenation t-shirts.

'Do you want to go get something to eat? There's this super awesome burger bar around the corner and we can go to the arcade if you want?' he asks, I could tell he was raising his hope for me say yes, and you guys know the rest of the story.

Well anyway, the reason I did it was to see if this was the real John-boy I know and love and not Randy fucking Orton's bum buddy. Everyone in the roster knows Randy loves John and that he's fucked DiBiase and Rhodes into being his subs.

To say its wasn't fucking awesome to be able to hang out with my best friend again is an understatement..I've missed him so much it is literally unbelievable, I guess seeing him with Randy just made me angry at him more and want to forget him but its all just a bunch of bullshit. Being with John made me so happy, it made me feel alive and that I had a purpose for living you know, so for me John is everything to me.

Watching the film was funny, and sad...sad because of the fact that I was practically begging for him not to leave me and funny because he told me not to check out his cock, and you can bet your ass I was checking out his cock, and Hugh Jackman's ass - who by the way is a kick ass man, he broke Dolph's jaw one night in the ring when buddied up with Zack. Falling asleep was the best part though, because I was with John, and he stayed with me all night, which in actual fact made it the best nights sleep I've ever had, like literally in the entire world. To be woken up the way I was had to be the best fucking wake up call ever! A blowjob in the morning was awesome, especially since I had just been dreaming about having really raw sex and everything with John.

I had just kissed John and it felt, oh-mi-god there is no words to describe how it felt! I felt like I was a feather, I kissed him again and it quickly deepened when he crawled up my body and had me laying back down, the thin material of his boxers gently rubbing against my hard on was so good, it made my cock yearn for his, I needed him then and there.

'Are you sure?' he asks, looking down at me, his lips red and swollen from our kiss.

'I..yes!' I had to have him now or I'd literally die from want. As soon as the yes left my mouth, he was kissing me again and I could feel his own hard on touching my stomach and I moaned so deeply he took advantage of the situation and stuck his tongue so far down my throat I thought I'd gag.

'This is gunna hurt Philly...' he says as he pulls away and crawls back down my body, rubbing my cock, greasing his fingers with my own cum, I guess using as lube...And thats when I felt it, his fingers pushing at the ring of muscle of my ass.

'Relax baby, relax for me,' he cooed and I did, but I was still a little nervous.

'Good Philly.' then bam! I could feel it, his finger in my ass, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. He started to move it around then, going slow at first, then quickly picking up speed and then he added a second finger and then he angled him in such a way he actually hit it, he hit my prostate and I was in heaven, I swear I was seeing stars.

'Do that again John, please do it again!' I begged him and he did, over and over again until I was nearly cumming but he stopped and pulled his fingers out, replacing it with his even harder hard on. Having him stretch my ass hurt like a son of a bitch, but knowing that it was him doing it made it worth the while.

We were both covered in our own cum and we'll I would have it no other way. I don't know what was happening but I didn't want to ruin the moment, it was the best thing to happen between me and John since we met each other six years previous.

'Philly?' John whispered to me after we'd lain in silence for a while.

'Yeah John-boy,'

'What's going to happen now?' He asked the question I dreaded but I knew it had to be asked sooner or later.

'Whatever you want to happen John,' I replied while looking at him in the eyes, pleading with him to not make this a one time thing.

'I want...I want you Phil,' he says really quietly, which I only managed to hear.

'I want you too John,' I smile down at him while using my right hand to rub his cheek, in a comforting way.

'I know...' he says a little louder.

'You read it huh?' I say a little shocked that he'd actually read my diary and a little surprised that I left my laptop on.

'Yeah...I'm sorry for the shit I put you through,' he leaned up and kissed me on the lips. We were getting turned on again, well I was anyway when there was a knock on the door.

'Phillip Brooks open this door now!' a woman shouted through the door.

'Shit...How did she find me...John you're gunna have to get rid of her, tell her I'm not here.' I start to panic, I hadn't seen Selene (A/N I'm not sure if this is the right way of spelling her name, someone say and I'll change it) since SES broke up, when Luke decided to quit on us, on me, it was all because he couldn't put up with shit anymore.

'Who is it?'

'Selene! Just tell her I'm not here, please I beg you...' I start to beg him when he quickly cleans up and throws on his shorts and walks to the door.

**John's POV**

Having Phil beg me to get rid of this woman, must mean she is psycho, like probably worse than AJ...I had to, it was distressing me to see him sad and scared the way he was.

I flung open the door to find a woman with a bob like hairstyle there, 'Can I help you?'

'I'm looking for Phil Brooks, I got told he was staying in this room,' she says looking behind me to try and see Phil.

'He is staying in this room, but he's obviously not in, do you want me to take a message?'

'He is in, his shoes are on the floor!' she says trying to get round me but I lower my arms.

'No they're my shoes, we have similar trainers...' I bullshitted but who cares its like come on theres a psycho at my door and I'm suppose to just let her in.

'Whatever, just tell him Selene has been looking for him, and she wants to reconnect and apologise...' and then she walks off, try to be sophisticated but man did it make her even more slutty and mental retarded.

'Phil you can come out now, the psychotic witch of the west has gone!' I whistled to him and he did, wearing nothing but his boxers.

'Thank fuck for that...I thought she'd break the door down if no one answered,' he sounded really scared of her and I was curious as to why?.

'Why are you scared of her Phil?' I asked pulling him down on to couch with me, pulling him right into myside.

'She's psychotic, like worse than AJ...It's been bad since the first night we met her, when Luke and I went out to see if anyone wanted to redeem themselves, she ran out...she was just a random person from the crowd and she joined SES. She would always follow me, I'd seen her a few times when we've been going around but she never came over to me. Things were going bad, it was scripted then that Luke would leave us and I would be the lone straight edger, and we'll she didn't like it, kicked off and got banned from ever showing up at a show...and now she's found me, that shit was back in 2009/10.'

'Phil, you have to tell McMahon or someone, what if she did break in? Especially when we were fucking? Not that I would have minded but still...' I try to reason with him.

'And what's McMahon gunna do, have her fucking scripted back in as a "surprise" for me!' he argued.

'I'll talk to Steph, see if she can sort something out...' It was extremely pointless me arguing with him over if he told someone or not.

'But then we'd have to explain about us...'

'What about us - what are we even?' I ask, grabbing his face and looking into his eyes..'What are we to eachother, Philly?'

'Everything to eachother...'

* * *

**SO! Tell me what you thought of crazy ass bitch coming back into the picture. BTW guys I'm sorry I brought her in its just I needed a twist and she gave it ;)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**

**Thanks **

**Sami-Jay OUTT!**


	5. Author's Note - PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

I know it has been an extremely long time since I've last updated, and I can surely tell you that between my college work and time off that I have been able to write another chapter.  
There is a problem however, you see recently I've been completely stressed out over trying to complete my homework on time, I've had revision for an exam which thankfully has passed and 2 of my friends are going through a really bad time and so am I, to be honest and well I just wanted to tell you that I won't be updating until at least the February half term I have off so then I can use that week to focus on my fictions and you lovely people.

I know its pretty lame but that's my reason and I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate you and love you all because you're all lovely, amazing, beautiful people who have given me such great inspiration and encouragement to carry on writing, and I will be eternally thankful for you!

I'll update soon!

Sami-Jay! - OUTT!


End file.
